


Men and Instinct

by solitarysister



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: A/B/O Dynmics, Hospital Setting, M/M, No mpreg, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitarysister/pseuds/solitarysister
Summary: Elias is about to get an operation he doesn't want. Adam serendipitously intervenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted, then I deleted, so this is a repost.
> 
> This is technically the second part of a series, the first of which I haven't posted. Or finished. So. It takes place in an A/B/O clinic where all manner of Mads/Hugh character pairings and their respective universes overlap.

Elias can't bring himself to step through the second set of doors. They're glass and he can see the women behind the front desk looking at him.

He could leave now. Head back to his hotel and waste the day watching television. It's Gabriel who'd set up the appointment, anyway. Gabriel who will be paying for it out of his own pocket. Elias really has nothing to lose. Only Gabriel would be furious and he says such awful things when he's mad.

The doors open behind him, allowing a gust of frigid mountain air to flood the vestibule. It carries with it the sweet scent of omega pheromones. Elias shivers, feeling his heart beat a little faster.

A small person bumps into him, uttering a surprised, " - _the fuck_ ". He wants to turn and tell them they should watch where they're going but he's frozen on the spot.

"Hey. You alright?" The man ducks into view, peering up at Elias with two big, blue eyes. They are distracting and for a moment Elias forgets his frustration and dread. All he can think of is how lovely this man's face is.

"Can you hear me?" The man touches his arm, shaking him a little. Elias opens his mouth to respond but no words come out. He closes it and nods.

"Oh. Okay." The man is unconvinced but unconcerned. Doing what Elias has been trying to for a good fifteen minutes, he pushes the glass door open and walks through. "Coming?"

Elias stares, surprised by the offer and by the door being held open for him. Grateful, Elias nods again and at last crosses the threshold.

The two of them head to the front desk, Elias a few paces behind. He waits his turn, keeping his distance and minding his business. He catches the man's name, though, Adam Towers. When he finishes up with the receptionist, Molly, Elias watches him go. He's obvious in his fascination, nostrils flaring trying to catch a whiff of Adam's scent.

"Um," Molly hails him. "Can I help you?"

"I, yes." He steps up to the desk, ready but hesitant. He leans in, waiting for her to do the same. She kindly obliges, shifting forward until they are only inches apart. Her scent is faint like that of all betas. "I'm here for my operation."

"Right," she turns to her computer screen, still leaning. "Last name?"

He gives it, craning his neck to watch her type it in. He hopes, for a moment, that he won't be found.

"Here you are," she taps the screen. "There are some forms you'll need to fill out. And someone from the third floor will be down to escort you shortly, okay?"

She hands him a tablet and stylus, directing him over to the waiting area with a sympathetic smile.

The first form reads like a basic hospital check up sheet, the second more like a questionnaire. Elias frowns as he skims it, not noticing Adam until he speaks.

"Problem?"

Elias jumps, nearly dropping the tablet.

"I - excuse me?"

"It looked like you were having a problem. Thought I'd offer my assistance." He points to the tablet. "I work here. Practically have it all memorized."

Before he can accept or decline the offer, Elias is enveloped by that heady, sweet smell. Purely omega, both soothing to the alpha in him and arousing. Elias feels the warmth under his skin, in his belly and lower. His cock twitches and he has to fight to urge to cover his face with his hand. He's blushing furiously at the thought of an erection tenting his pants. There would be no hiding it.

So he starts muttering excuses, standing, setting the tablet face down on his chair. Whatever Adam says, he misses as he nearly runs across the room. The restrooms are located down a small hallway in the farthest corner. Elias only makes it to the women's before he feels himself begin to leak. The men's is another few yards. He makes a choice.

And when he emerges from the restroom, he's worse for wear. His clothes are wrinkled and damp with sweat. He'd wiped off his face in the sink but the rest of him is clammy and sticky.

Adam has the tablet in his hands when Elias reaches him. The moment it's within arms' reach he snatches it away, tempted to hit Adam over the head with it.

"It is rude, _very_ rude to read other people's personal information. Especially medical information. And you're not supposed to bother people you don't know. You don't know me, go away, leave me - "

"Elias, sit down," Adam grabs his belt with both hands and tugs him forward. Too surprised to brace himself, Elias sits.

"Is it really this big?" Adam points to one of the boxes on Elias' sheet.

"I don't know what you're - "

"Elias. Tell me. Is this the actual size of your knot?"

Adam is leaning over the chairs' arms. He's so close, his scent is once again overwhelming and all enveloping. Unused to even this much exposure, Elias feels light headed, dazed. He nods lazily when Adam repeats the question.

"And you're going to get it reduced?"

"Gabriel says it's too big. I'll hurt my partner, i-if I ever find one. And since I'm sterile there's no point in it being so big."

"Who's Gabriel?"

"My brother."

"Oh, please. He's just jealous you've got a better cock."

Elias thinks for a moment, frowning. "He is a beta. A very small one."

"There, see. Jealousy. I mean, fuck," Adam shakes his head, staring at Elias' crotch. "Will you show me?"

Elias blinks. "What?"

"Your knot. I want to see it."

Too good to be true, Elias urges himself not to jump at the chance. Half of him is already agreeing, too hopeful for its own good. The other reminds him of the surgery, of Gabriel.

"No. No, I don't think so. I have to be ready for my operation. And I don't want to have to go back to the bathrooms. Someone made a mess in the women's. Disgusting, whoever they were."

Adam was, again, unconvinced but unconcerned. "What if you didn't have to go to the bathrooms then? What if I could take you somewhere private?"

"I can't leave - "

Adam grabs his hand and stands, pulling him. Even with all his weight tipped back onto his heels, he can't budge him.

"Come on, Elias. If you don't like it I'll bring you back down, okay? But you won't know until you see."

After several more minutes of hushed bickering they end up in an elevator. Adam uses a key card to make the doors open and the buttons work. Once they light up, he selects the eighth floor.

Goldberg Variations plays softly as the lift climbs. Adam checks his phone and Elias shifts awkwardly on the balls of his feet. The music is interrupted by a soft bell announcing their arrival.

Adam seems to know just where he's going, jogging down the hall and using his key card to open up a room.

"This patient just checked out, come on." He gestures for Elias to go first.

"You knew him?"

"Yes, I was assigned to help him through a dynamic transition. He came in a beta, left an alpha."

The room, unlike the rest of the hospital, is gray. Dark gray with touches of blue in the curtains and the bedspread and the cabinets in the kitchen.

Adam goes straight for the wine.

"He took the good stuff, bastard." A fond sigh. "I almost miss him."

"Maybe I should go then," Elias grumbles, nervous energy making him ridiculous. "Since you seem to like this other man so much, I'll go and you can chase after him."

Settling for something cheap, Adam pulls the loose cork free with his teeth and grins. "You can't actually be jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. That's absurd. Why would I be jealous? I bet his knot wasn't even as big as mine."

"I haven't seen yours yet, so I really couldn't tell you."

He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. There's a challenge in his gaze, and maybe Elias imagines it but there's a hint of doubt, too. As if Elias isn't bigger or that it won't matter if he is. As if he's already less than this other man, or every other fuck Adam has had. Defiance sparks in Elias.

Fumbling with the button of his trousers, Elias shoves them down to his ankles. His briefs are quick to join them. Elias stands there, hands on his hips, with all the confidence he can muster.

But Adam doesn't look. Instead he holds Elias' gaze, his smirk unwavering. Elias does his best to glare back at him. He even manages it for a good few seconds but then he's losing his nerve. He's bringing his hands down to cover himself.

"Don't."

The wine bottle makes a sharp noise against the counter as Adam sets it down. Closing the space between them, he catches him at the wrists. Without force or firmness, he guides Elias' hands away.

Adam places his own hands on Elias' hips, slipping them up beneath the hem of his shirt. Then he's kneeling, dragging his fingers through the hair of Elias' thighs. His knees meet the floor and he finally gives Elias' cock the attention it deserves.

Though not yet hard it hangs heavy, thick, and impressive. The remnants of his trip to the restroom are half dried up the length and crusted in his pubic hair. The loose, excess skin of his knot is more than Adam has seen before. It looks delicate, in a way. He touches it carefully, dragging his fingers between the folds of skin. Elias shivers at the touch.

"Come on. Bedroom." Adam stands, tugging at Elias' lumpy sweater. "And I want this off."

Elias doesn't have to be told twice. He pulls it by the collar and manages to get his arms stuck in the sleeves of his under shirt. He struggles blindly until the stitches burst and there's give.

Adam leaves his clothes in a trail leading to where he sits naked and cross-legged at the top of the bed. He's busied himself with fishing through the side table drawers.

"Fuck," he mutters, glancing at Elias. "You're already too big."

Elias stops, face falling. "I'm very virile, I'll be able to - "

Adam chuckles, shifting up to his knees and walking on them to the end of the bed. There, he opens his arms. Elias steps shyly into the embrace.

Their first kiss is one sided, mostly Adam working his mouth against Elias' sweaty upper lip. He draws back, sighing in recognition of the inexperience. Still, he is undeterred. Falling onto his back, he drags himself up to the pillows. He beckons once he's settled.

Normally when Adam does this, his partner slinks up to him, sensual and alluring. When Elias does it, he resembles a puppy more than a predator. He struggles to keep his arms under him as the mattress dips beneath his weight. It's clumsy but endearing and Adam greets him with a genuine smile. Hands on either side of his face, he guides their mouths together once more.

This time, Elias seems ready to try. He mimics Adam's movements, first parting his lips and then begging entrance into Adam's with a blunt tongue. When he's allowed he hums in earnest pleasure. And, to Adam's delight, he even takes a bit of initiative. He breaks their kiss and scents Adam at the crook of the neck. He dips his tongue into the hollow of Adam's collar bone, pressing sloppy kisses across his chest just to taste the salty sweet of his sweat.

Hugging Elias' neck, hands carding through his curly hair, he murmurs to him softly. "Turn over for me."

Though it's hard to make himself stop, Elias manages. He rolls, flopping aside spreadeagled. Adam gets up to crawl on all fours.

"Where are you going?" Elias asks with some alarm.

Adam rubs soothing circles on Elias' lower belly, situating himself between his legs. "Nowhere."

The first touch of his mouth traces the soft curve of Elias' swelling knot. Then, just as gently, Adam cups his balls in one hand and licks him root to tip.

Just like that, Elias comes. He presses the heels of his hands to his eyes as if trying to make the sensation less overwhelming. Regardless, it permeates through him, rattling his bones, heating his insides. His come gushes in bursts over his belly. Adam makes a happy sound, stroking him until he whines from the pain of overstimulation.

"You weren't kidding," Adam's hand slides through the sticky puddle at Elias' navel, "about the mess."

Elias' voice is muffled, his face still hidden. "I . . . I don't think I can do that again."

"I thought you were _very virile_ ," Adam imitates his accent. "Were you exaggerating?"

"No!" He glares down at him. "I'm no liar. But I didn't enjoy that. You must not be very good at sex. That was the worst orgasm I've had in my life."

Adam laughs and lays himself over Elias. He rests his chin on his sternum.

"Sex is part of my job, Elias. No one would pay me for it if I wasn't very good."

He rolls off to the side, staying close with his head on Elias' shoulder. His arm bends back, feeling over the blankets for the bottle of lube.

Two fingers slip in easy. He can feel the beginnings of his slick mixing with the synthetic lubricant (if he were in heat there would be no need for it). The bottled stuff does little to mellow the abrasive scent of his arousal. Elias doesn't seem to mind, craning his neck to watch Adam's hand.

"Can I . . . What are you doing?"

"Preparing myself." Adam smiles. "Do you want to help?"

Hesitantly, Elias nods. Adam shifts onto his stomach, taking Elias' hand to slick his fingers.

"One at a time for me, okay?" Adam reaches back to spread his cheeks. "Nice and easy."

Elias' expression becomes one of determined concentration. He is mindful of his speed, pausing at each knuckle. When his pointer finger is buried he draws it out and adds another, repeating.

"Can you curl your fingers? Look for - _oh_ , yes, that."

Fingertips brush Adam's prostate, bearing down at the first hint of his pleasure. He manages to catch Elias' bicep, giving him pause.

"I won't last. And I want to finish with you inside me." Adam says before there can be any hurt or misunderstanding. "Go on, add another. Just to stretch."

Elias pushes in a third, avoiding Adam's sweet spot. It fascinates him, how Adam can be so accommodating and yet so tight. He knows omegas are built for it but he's never experienced it first hand before. The ring of muscle clenches lightly at the new intrusion but relaxes with Adam's deep sigh. Wanting to feel it again, Elias shoves in a fourth. Adam squirms as he's tested, deciding he's ready.

"Take them out."

Elias removes his hand, wiping it clean on the covers. Adam pushes him back to supine and straddles his waist once more. Elias' cock rests against the cleft of his ass.

"I want you to stay still."

Elias nods, anxious. His nerves are forgotten, though, the moment the head of his cock breaches Adam. Instinct makes him desperate for something to bite. Nothing in reach, he bites his own hand.

Just an inch more and Adam lifts himself.

"No, no, don't - "

"Sssh, it's okay," Adam's thighs give and lower him further this time.

By the time Adam feels his knot against him, Elias is somewhat delirious. He grins up at Adam, hazy and uncomprehending. Adam smiles back. One experimental thrust and he begins to pick up the pace.

Elias' eyes roll back into his head. His loud moans would almost be comical if Adam weren't taking them as a compliment. He always found a sense of pride in reducing his partners to such a state. Elias here is a small but thorough triumph. 

Satisfied, he allows himself to be selfish, to disregard Elias long enough to enjoy this himself. He's never felt so full. The knot is tempting, begging entrance with each downward motion. The anticipation of that alone is thrilling.

So Adam slows his thrusts, the force behind them remaining. Harder and harder, until he finally manages one brutal enough to sink him onto Elias' knot and push him over the edge.

Every muscle in his body tenses, his thrusts turning to stutters. When they subside, he falls forward limply.

Elias' knot expands fully inside him, the pleasant pain of it pulling a groan from Adam. Elias grunts in answer, his body convulsing as he begins to spill. The movement brings Adam closer to his face, to his mouth. Adam kisses him, moving then to his jaw and his neck. Feeling Elias' lips touch him in the same place he thinks he's mirroring him again. Imitating. Reciprocating.

Then he feels teeth.

"Elias?" Adam's voice goes high with alarm. Strong arms wrap around his middle, holding him close. The knot anchors them together, still emptying inside him. Elias' teeth sink further and Adam cries out, bracing for his skin to break.

It doesn't.

Another tremor and Elias' body slackens. Adam sits up so quickly he nearly falls. He grasps at his neck, coming away shaking for fear of blood.

There's none.

"Elias, sit up. _Elias_ ," Adam reaches out and smacks his cheek.

Confused and hurt, Elias struggles up to his elbows. Adam grabs his chin and pries his mouth open. He runs a finger along the inside of his lips and over his teeth, checking it repeatedly. When he's satisfied, he breathes a deep sigh of relief.

"You hit me." Elias murmurs. "You actually hit me."

"You _bit_ me." Adam loosely grips Elias' curls, giving him a little shake. "I didn't think I needed to tell you not to."

"I . . . I don't remember doing that." Elias averts his gaze, "I didn't mean to."

Adam has heard those words too many times and has hardly ever trusted them. But he considers the novice beneath him. The grown man, so purely alpha, that has been unable to exercise his basic instincts, to learn to control them. He considers his last partner, how he'd needed to bite a leather belt during their sessions until he'd adjusted.

No, Adam decides. Elias didn't mean to. And there was no harm done, no claim staked, no threat to his job. Just the light indents in his skin that would surely fade. 

Elias pouts miserably, thinking he's ruined it. This experience, their time together. He'd been so determined to show Adam that he was not a man to be underestimated. But he'd failed, he'd -

Adam touches his chin again and Elias opens willingly for him. His thumbs dip into the corners of Elias' mouth, smoothing along the tops of his bottom teeth.

"You're very flat for an alpha."

Elias garbles a response. When the fingers recede, he tries again. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your back teeth. They're not pointed."

"That's a very rude thing to say. I don't go sticking my fingers in your mouth and insulting your teeth. I have very good teeth, anyway. Never had a cavity, not once in my life. I floss and brush regularly and - "

A quick kiss silences him.

"Okay, you're right. You have very nice teeth, I'm sorry." Another kiss. "Forgive me?"

"I-I," Elias blushes, trying to stay mad. He fails. "I forgive you."

"And I you."

Adam tests the knot. It's still too swollen for them to part. Elias eases himself back to sit against the pillows, bringing Adam with him. He still looks uncomfortable. Adam can see his tongue skating over the dull tops of his canines and premolars.

"You could get them capped. If it bothers you."

"Still on about that? I told you I have - "

"Yes, Elias, you have lovely teeth. And you know what else you have?"

"What?"

"A lovely knot. One you shouldn't give up."

"I don't want to." Elias says quietly. But then he seems to realize how very much he means it. Stronger, he repeats, "I don't want to."

"Then don't. It's as simple as that."

"But - "

"Getting your teeth capped can be the same price as your reduction. Depending on the material. I could help you, if you like. Gabriel would never know."

Elias regards him with a surprising amount of skepticism. It's easy to doubt there's much going on in his head with the delusions he's so determined to perpetuate. But Adam can see the thoughts forming clearly now, see the suspicion on Elias' face.

"Why do you care if I get the reduction or not?"

Adam shifts again. This time there's some give to the knot. Come leaks out around it, sticky and thick.

"The process of getting your teeth capped is a simple one. But like most everything, there's some maintenance required."

"What does this have to - "

"You would have to come back every six months for check ups, repairs, replacements -"

"You're ignoring me, why - "

"- and we could fuck every time you visit."

Elias' face goes blank then hopeful. "You'd want to? Fuck?"

"If you still had your knot."

Elias becomes quiet after that and Adam leaves him be, dozing as the knot continues to deflate.

He doesn't know how long he ends up sleeping, only that Elias has nodded off himself when he wakes. They're an absolute mess, the sheets soaked through. Adam pulls himself free carefully and slips away to shower.

Elias wakes to blossoming soreness and a dryness in his mouth. A pleasant warmth remains fuzzy beneath his skin. It feels like contentment.

Adam emerges and Elias takes him in. The dripping hair, the towel around his waist. Humid air pours from the open bathroom door, bringing with it the scent of soap and product. Adam nudges Elias' knees apart so that he can do his best to clean him.

Then, sending him off to the shower, Adam promises he'll have Elias' dental appointment made by the time he's finished.

Elias stands beneath the water. On a whim he yanks back the shower curtain and catches himself in the mirror. He's used to avoiding his reflection, relying on the doctored self image he keeps in his mind. But what he sees here, now, is different somehow. His face, touched by Adam. His neck, shoulders, stomach, touched by Adam. His cock, his knot, touched by Adam. His body; desired, accepted.

Once dressed and presentable, they leave the room as it is.

"It has yet to be properly sterilized," Adam tells him. "They have to clean it anyway."

Adam presses the button for the second floor, checking his phone again on the way down. He's got messages, people looking for him, cursing him out. He slips it back in his pocket, answering none. All he wants to do is cash his paycheck and get a burger.

The bell hums and the doors part. Elias steps out and casts a nervous glance to Adam. Knowing what he wants and feeling generous, Adam follows.

"I talked the receptionist into rescheduling some of Tier's appointments. You've got," a glance at the analog on the wall, "fifteen minutes? It's painless so . . . You'll be fine, yeah?"

Elias nods, his eyes drifting to the set of doors he'll have to walk through. Like those of glass from this morning, the thought of opening them feels a tremendous task. Only this time, he's excited.

"Well, I guess. That's it then." Adam drums his hands on his thighs. He can count on one hand the number of times he's felt this awkward. "Goodbye, Elias."

"Goodbye, um," Elias ducks and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Adam's mouth. He searches Adam's face when he draws back, his hands wringing the hem of his sweater. "When I come back, we'll do that again?"

Adam could laugh at Elias' doubt and shyness, after what they've done. Instead he grins and kisses Elias' once more. Properly. Filthy. They have their hands in each other's hair, tongues in each other's mouths. Elias can still smell himself on Adam. His musk like an undertone beneath that perfumed aroma that got him into this mess in the first place. It's the most wonderful thing he's ever smelt.

When the elevator doors shut, Elias checks the clock himself. He's got just enough time.

He heads to the restroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Elias is part bull, bulls are herbivores, herbivores have flat teeth, that's my super accurate scientific explanation.  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> ([tumblr](http://solitary-sister.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/icarusflying16))


End file.
